Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
The Zyuohgers are a group who are the 40th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the television series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs Kamen Rider OOO Possible Opponents * Beast Boy (DC) * Marvel ** Kraven the Hunter ** Ronan the Accuser *Kamen Rider OOO History Long ago, the animal-headed beings of the Zyuman race lived on Earth until the day they were attacked by a monster from beyond the stars. One Zyuman, Cetus, was blessed by the Earth with the power to drive his kind's would-be destroyer back into space. Cetus, becoming the first Zyuman King, used his power to transport his people into another dimension to separate themselves from the human race. But in 2016, having encounter a Zyuman named Bud as a boy, a zoologist named Yamato Kazakiri stumbled into a Zyuland as a group of intergalactic mercenaries under a game-obsessed megalomanic named Ginis decided to host their 100 Blood Game with the people of Earth as collateral damage. Yamato, joined by the four Zyumans who end up trapped on Earth, end up facing the Dethgaliens as the Zyuohgers. Later joined by the artificial Zyuohger Zyuoh The World, the Zyuohgers learn the truth of the Zyumans' origins while facing their ancient enemy among the Deathgalien ranks. Death Battle Info Members |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= * Other forms: ** Zyuoh Gorilla ** Zyuoh Whale ** All Wild Release Mode * Feats: ** Figured out Ginis's most concealed secret. ** As Zyuoh Eagle, Yamato has flight capabilites. ** As Zyuoh Gorilla, Yamato has enhanced upper body strength ** As Zyuoh Whale, Yamato has aquatic adaptation, and burrowing abilites. * Flaws ** Took him over a year to forgive his father. - Sela= Zyuoh Shark * Feats: ** Destroyed Azald's core alongside her fellow Zyuman Zyuohger members. ** Able to sprout a dorsal fin on her back that enables her to not only swim faster, but also to perform an aerial spin attack after jumping and homing in on her target, repeatedly striking them in mid air with her spin attack. - Leo= Zyuoh Lion * Feats: ** Destroyed Azald's core alongside his fellow Zyuman Zyuohger members. ** Roars are capable of creating an offensive sonic blast. ** Hands can turn into claw-like gauntlets that he can use to scratch his opponents as well as perform a lightning charged super slash. * Flaws ** Unable to keep an inside voice. - Tusk= Zyuoh Elephant * Feats: ** Destroyed Azald's core alongside his fellow Zyuman Zyuohger members. ** Boots can transform into elephant hooves for earthquake attacks that can also send debris flying at the enemy. * Flaws: ** Super sensitive nose. - Amu= Zyuoh Tiger * Feats: ** Destroyed Azald's core alongside her fellow Zyuman Zyuohger members. ** Super sensitive taste buds ** Claws similar to Leo/Zyuoh Lion's, but instead of a lightning charged super slash, Zyuoh Tiger can fire energy beams from her claws that can home in on an opponent. - Misao= Zyuoh The World * Feats: ** Rhinos Form: Default Mode ** Wolf Form: Speed Mode ** Crocodile Form: Strength Mode ** All Wild Release Form: Super Mode * Flaws: ** Emotions still get to him sometimes. - Bud= Zyuoh Bird * Feats: ** Similar powers to those of Zyuoh Eagle * Flaws: ** Doesn't really fight all that much. - }} Zyuoh Giants - Cube Shark= Cube Shark - Cube Lion= Cube Lion }} - Zyuoh Wild= Wild King - Cube Elephant= Cube Elephant - Cube Tiger= Cube Tiger - }} - }} - Tousai Zyuoh= Tousai Zyuoh - Cube Crocodile= Cube Crocodile - Cube Wolf= Cube Wolf - }} - Dodekaioh= Dodekaioh - }} Feats * Defeated the intergalactic Megabeast Hunter Bangrey, Azald Legacy, and Ginis. Flaws Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Animal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Gun Wielders